A Family Reunion
by choirfolk
Summary: Inutaisho just woke up from death, and what's the first thing he sees? His sons attemping to kill each other. Now he is determined to find out what happened while he was gone, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't exactly going to tell him. Chap 15 up!
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, if I did it would have a TON more Inu no Taisho in it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two ears twitched, again they twitched as the person to whom they belonged opened his eyes, slitted amber eyes. Two

jagged purple stripes were marked right below each eye.

"Milord, milord, are you okay?" the lord turned his face up, a tall inu youkai with hair tied up in a high ponytail similar to his

only instead of four, two chopsticks stood out of it. The face had no markings and was much older than he remembered. "Inutaisho-

sama, you live! Kami-sama!"

He turned his head around and shouted to a line of regaments who stood behind him, " He lives, boys! Our lord reigns again!"

Inutaisho (I'm going to call him 'Taisho' 'cause it's easier to type.) tried to heave himself to his elbows, he looked straight

ahead, taking in all the familiar and unfamiliar sights and smells, if he remembered correctly, that tree wasn't there. And what did

the inu- youkai(he's the General, just to to let you know) mean when he said that he would rule again. It struck him, he knew he had

_died_ why was he here? What had happened? It made no sense! A loud explosion cut his thoughts off, this was followed by a

" Today, Inuyasha, shall be your last-" Wait, _Inuyasha_, that name struck a bell, voice proclaiming his death sounded familiar as well.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself! It could get you into a lot of TROUBLE!"

This was followed by another loud explosion, then the clank of steel on steel. He tried to turn around to see what was going

on but his body was stiff and didn't respond properly. He heard the sound of feet skidding past him, and then further away bare feet

scraped the ground as clawed toes dug into it. Taisho's ears twitched, making him wonder how these two didn't notice him. The

patter of a well-trained warrior, while on the other side a pair of self-trained samurai sped by, not as fast as the other, though. It was

then that he felt his strength return to him, he bared his fangs and suddenly hurled himself to his feet. This scared the living

daylights out of the warrior's feet as they aburptly halted, he whipped around to look at the one who had stopped, he instantly

recognized his first-born, but something had changed about him, whether it was that his hair had gotten much longer since he had

last seen him or that he looked slightly less violent then he had been, Taisho didn't noticed, he noticed that he son held a sword that

was not of his fang but of that of an ogre's. Sesshomaru's eyes met his father's and he practically himself on the ground. The other,

however didn't stop, instead, since he couldn't, Taisho jerked as he received impact from a now bewildered Inuyasha.

"Hey!"he shouted through Taisho's kimono, "if you're gonna get in the way, feel free to-" he dislodged his face, "MOVE!"

Taisho stared at him, so this was his other son, all grown up . . . . kill joy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa and Hajmemastite! This is my first fanfic to be posted! I soooo HAPPY! I"VE

BEEN WAITING FOR THREE DAYS TO GET THIS UP! I know its a little short(the next one is too) but I'm going to work on

making it longer! DOMO ARIGATO TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I"VE JUST POSTED SOMETHING FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! Please review and tell me what you think, I'll

have the second one up too!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa, minna-sama! If you're reading this then you must have liked the first one, right? RIGHT? Anyway, here's chapter two

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha nobody would watch it, or even understand it for that matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taisho stared at Inuyasha as though he was a vortex. How could _this_ disaster be his son? No, it wasn't, he shook his head, this was just an act, right? RIGHT? Kami-sama, please let this be a joke!

" Did he win?" A voice asked, a girl's.

"I don't know." another girl's.

"It's quiet." a man's.

" Sesshomaru must have killed and eaten him." child.

(bop) "Shippo, we don't _want_ Inuyasha to get eat-" the man.

"Found him . . . " all in unision.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" a small girl with brown hair and eyes not much older than eight sprinted out toward her lord, "Lord Sesshomaru -sama? What is the matter? Do you feel ill?"

A toad-youkai came waddling toward them as fast as he could, he stopped by Sesshomaru as well. Taisho was now looking from the whole inu-tachi to Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku took the gesture as a 'What just happened and why?'. Shippo seemed not to care, period. Taisho suddenly jerked Inuyasha from the ground where he'd fallen.

"Who are you? Why are you here? and what gives you the permission to think that you're better than me!" of course Inuyasha held no regard for the person that was currently holding him eye-level upsidedown.

"I am Inu no Taisho, lord of the Western lands, or . . . I thought I was," Taisho studied him, his ears drooped, their usual high, pointed posture having been lost long ago ( probably due to death leaving them with no strength to hold them up, picture him with Link(zelda) ears, I do anyway, he looks better that way.) "but apparently I've been replaced,"with that he jerked head toward Sesshomaru who was still bowing, Rin thinking that he was sick.

"Oto-san, why has your eternal rest been cut short," Sesshomaru whispered without looking up, Taisho looked at him, then at Tokijin which had been put away, " Last time I recall, you were dead."

Taisho dropped Inuyasha (keep in mind that he's upside-down) and crouched down beside Sesshomaru making him look extremely small. " I_ was_ dead, and I think that I liked it better that way."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo now took notice that _Sesshomaru_ was bowing, it took them about two seconds to register 'Sesshomaru + ground bow til instucted otherwise'. with that they hurled themselves on the ground. Taisho took no notice of them, still cocentrating only on the son that knew how to behave, Rin suddenly shreiked, realizing how much he towered over everyone. Taisho didn't move at all, placing his clawed hand on Sesshomaru's silver mane, he gently pulled his face up. Sesshomaru's appearance was more similar to his father's than Inuyasha's, and he held more respect for him than Kagome had seen him give to anyone they'd ever met. Sesshomaru's stare never left his father's as he drew Tenseiga and held it out in front of him, "Well, it's your fang is it not? Take it," Sesshomaru suddenly leapt up, braced as though he was still fighting Inuyasha, " it's useless anyway!" He dropped the sword then whipped around to run, just to get caught by the sleeve- the empty one . . . . . .

Taisho winced, "What- happened?" Inuyasha blinked, Sesshomaru, twitched, how were they going to explain where it went.

What are the options,

tell him the truth

tell him a lie

or- not tell him

What to do? What to do? Why tell a lie of course!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that this one isn't as interesting as the other, but this is my first fic so take it easy, flames welcome. I don't know if Tenseiga was one of the fangs but I think so. Anyway, Thanks for reading! Now press the litte 'GO' button and tell me what you think.

JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, it's me! I was soo Surprised at how many of you reviewed! Unfortunately, I decided that they had better tell the truth . . .Good for Inuyasha, bad for Sesshomaru. Thanks for all the support! Now onto Chapter 3 of the family reunion.

Disclaimer: I do not and can not own Inuyasha.

Taisho held his son's sleeve loosely now, apparently deciding that his arm was really gone. Sesshomaru was scanning his mind for a quick cover up, but he was failing miserably. He had never bothered to lie to his father; he knew that he would always find out. Inuyasha however, didn't plan to lie one bit. In fact, to him, it was something to be proud of. (Now go cut off your sibling's arm and tell me how you feel)

"I hacked it off in _your_ stomach, old man."

Taisho cocked his head, much like a confused puppy () ". . ."

"You know, you had your grave sealed in my eye?"

Taisho blinked, releasing Sesshomaru, he titled his head upward, trying to remember. Inuyasha gaped, Kagome next to him followed the gesture, and it went down the line (from Sango next to her down to Rin who was standing near her lord.)

Shippo shook his head, "Who forgets where they put their own _grave_?" Taisho turned his gaze toward Shippo, a low growl issuing from his throat, Shippo gulped. Sesshomaru sighed, then promptly whacked his father over the head with the flat of Tokijin. This earned him a half nelson (hmm, I wonder, is it possible for someone to give a one-armed person a full nelson?)

Taisho redirected his attention to Shippo again, "So, a kitsune, eh. Well just for your information, kitsunes are commonly part of the inu-yokai diet. Unless they _hold their tongues _like they should."

Kagome laughed shakily, it seemed awkward for an inu-yokai, bloodthirsty and stubborn, to tell a kitsune what to do. But Shippo obeyed as Taisho decided that he needed to be alone with his boys, dragging Sesshomaru by the empty sleeve, apparently deciding that it was better that way since he couldn't escape, and Inuyasha by what seemed to be his rosary, this prevented him from cursing, it also prevented him from breathing. Kagome fell down to her knees, still shaking, "How'd he wake up? Dead. People. Don't. Wake. Up."

"Ah, yes. I agree," Miroku nodded, "Perhaps someone cast a spell on him?"

"Who?" Sango stated while slapping Miroku hand before it even touched her.

"Yes, who, indeed," Miroku rubbed his sore hand, " well, it could possibly have been Sesshomaru. He does own the sword of heaven."

They all looked at each other, "Impossible." All together.

"Why would Sesshomaru do something like _that_? That's way to kind a thing for _him_ to-"

"Lord Sesshomaru is NOT bad!" Rin practically screamed. (Rin speaks up!) " He is kind! He gives life to Rin!"

"And what a sad mistake that was," Jaken muttered to himself.

"Oi! Damare, Master Jaken!" Rin was apparently more spunky than she looked.

"We aren't saying that he's a bad-" Kagome was cut off by the fighting noises, cursing and taunting suddenly sounding from the nearby forest- strangest thing was it was the same forest Taisho had dragged his sons to.

"Coward!"

"Ha! At least I'm not an idiot!"

"Oi! Who said anything about that!"

"Hush, Father!"

"Yeah! Shut it, old man!"

"Why you inconsiderate-"

"He gets it from _you_, Father."

(Thunk!) "Why I-"

"What are you going to do? Well, I'm waiting!"

(Thwack!) Silence.

"What'd you hit ME for!"

"You were closer."

"Sesshomaru, I'm your target, leave him be."

"Were you not just lecturing-"

"Hush, or it'll be you!"

"Just to let you know; EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Frankly I don't care! Knowing that _you_ two still exist is enough torture!"

"Well, I-"

"Inuyasha, I'm going to remind you something, think about it carefully; YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Sesshomaru, he's your brother, what does that make _you_?"

" . . . Half- brother-"

"Don't even get me started-"

"Will you both just DIE already!"

"NO!"

"Idiot!"

(sigh) (thunk) silence.

Miroku shook his head, I think we should pity him.

Another chapter done! Whew! That was fun, now I thank all that reviewed to me (I've gotten more e-mails in the past week than I've had in my _life_) now, what I want you to do is to DO IT AGAIN! I prefer reviews, but hits are good too. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ!


	4. Chapter 4

This is in Sesshomaru's POV. And the _best_ part of the story, the _disclaimer_!- and the crowd goes wild! -crowd: silent-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, okay, that means that I don't have it in my possession, got it? just making sure, I'm tired of

typing these things.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's POV

As normal, the day started out plain. Now while we (_we_ being Ah-Un, Rin, Jaken, and me, no one else) were walking,

as normal, to absolutely no where, I happened to over hear the following arguement;

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You're usually perkier than this."

"Whadda ya mean, 'perky'. I'm not_ perky_."

Now hearing these words, I easily figured that he had obviously let his guard down, the perfect chance to kill him. Now

before I left to do so, Rin decided that then was the right time for a question. Her question; "Why do you kill so many things?"

It was right then when I realized how illiterate she was, I mean it's not hard to believe that a person with a name that means

'killing perfection', or 'destroyer of the circle of life' is an assassin. Or is it? Well apparently it is to little human girls named 'Rin'.

So I calmly turned to her with my infamous, 'not right now' look and she shut up. In a few seconds I was chasing my dearest

_half_ brother through the forest, just to run by a lump of flesh looking similar to my father. I stopped, and nicely reminded my

sibling what day it was(author: yeah right). My brother clearly insulted me so I was pretty much on a roll to kill him, but as I

was about to, I recognized the lump of flesh was my father, how I knew this? I stopped, saw his eyes glaring at mine and was

immediately reminded about my training before leaving home, what pain I had gone through, just learning how to fight _his_ way,

and I had finally given up to go kill people by my own accord. Knowing that when he discovered that I wasn't using that training

that he had so generously(and painfully) given to me he was going to find me the worst girl in the demon world. . . or maybe

even the human world and force me to marry her, I bowed, praying to Kami that he would just go away and die again- without

finding out. It was then when the idiot who I am forced to call (the disgusted word) 'brother' (such a shame to our- meaning my

father, mother, and Is'- good family) ran straight into father's bulk. He turned his attention from me to him, and I could tell what

he was thinking as he saw him, the same thing as I, . .kill joy.

------------------------------------------------------

Whoot! another one done! I'm sorry if this is a little outta whack, or if Sesshomaru was a little bit OOC, but think about

it, if you were in that high of a position, in that situation, with that brother, what are you gonna think? Anyway, reveiw again, the

ones that I just got were so beautiful -sniffsniff- Please do it again, The button is harmless, harmless I tell you! NOT

DANGEROUS AT ALL! Thanks for reading! JA NE! oh yeah I'm puuting up Taisho next, His is a WHOLE LOT

BETTER. And just so you aren't confused, I'm putting everything at the beginning of the next chapter, okay? You'll understand

once you read it, even the reason why I'm doing POVs, don't worry, it won't be like this forever!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again! I got an awesome request from someone (Thanks Ketsueki-Ken!)The idea is to see the 'battle' from the Inu-yokai point of view! Now I'm Doing It! So the POV story goes on!

Disclaimer: If you've read the beginning chapters you'd know that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! (I'd like to though . . .)

Inu no Taisho's POV

I opened my eyes; it felt like forever since I had done so. I was surprised to see my old general standing there, not really surprised that he was there, more about how much older he looked! He used to be _young_, or at least he was when I first recruited him. I suddenly realized how stiff I was, stiff and cold, kinda like a . . . dead . . . person . . . Well _anyway_ I heard, with my now drooped ears (how? Why my ears! Why not anyone else's ears? What did I do to deserve this? . . . die) tapping noises similar two those of my son! D . . . I said similar, these weren't tripping every two feet. . like my son's. But that's beside the point; now, I noticed the feet coming closer, I also noticed my amazing ability of _not moving_. I attempted standing, but my legs decided that they were still dead- me. . dead. . .yeah. . I heard the feet tap past me, relieved that I wasn't in 'physical' pain(mental was a whole other story) I tried standing again, this was a bad idea as I found that not only could I not move, but another pair a feet, bare this time-stomping loudly and carelessly, flew past my head. Did these two notice? I don't think so! It was then that I actually looked up, and saw a much older version of my first born, the most noticeable things about him were his height ( he'll never compare to me though), and how much longer his hair had gotten (now he looks even more like a girl- what a horrible father I am!). Then I saw the other one, I didn't even recognize him! All I knew was that he smelled like me and Izaiyo (author; not Taisho; author: sp?), that's it. It was then that I noticed his coughfluffycough ears, so this was the young one, he didn't look like a girl (I'm so proud!) The only bad thing was that they were fighting, with Tetsaiga and a sword that was _not mine_. I guess it would have been fine if it had been my sword (bad father!), but it wasn't, so fighting was temporarily wrong (temporarily? What was I thinking1 Fighting's always right, for me anyway.). So I finally stood up and stopped it, this was accomplished when Sesshomaru figured out who I was and proceeded to give my the respect that he should have to begin with. The other wasn't as well-trained as I would have liked (duh, peaceful wife, 'fighting is wrong; we should _talk_ to solve our problems' -FEH!). He ran straight into my back. Then he had the _nerve_ to tell me to move. Of course, Sesshomaru takes off his mother and asked me why I was living, when you find out, tell me. After this brief moment of peace, he jumped up and tried to escape, I caught him D. By the sleeve. . . . .it was . . . . empty. . .

Yes, for those who are wondering italics are my friends. So are the '. . .' that's just how I think they would talk, I use a lot of contractions too, I mean it's not normal for a person to go, " I am Inuyasha," or "I am Kagome," it sound's more natural, "I'm Inuyasha," or "I'm Kagome." Don't you think? Whoa, got waaay off topic, gomen! At any rate, I will continue Taisho's POV in the next chapter; I'm doing chapter by chapter. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! I now allow anonymous reviews! I'm that desperate! I love your e-mails! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews better than hits! THANKS FOR READING! (pretty purple button that goes 'click' when you press left button your mouse, it is not harmful! I've done it before! It did not harm me at all! You guys try it!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------

All I remember is that he chased me and I tried to cream his sorry butt. I was arguing with Kagome

'cause she decided that it would be fun to insult me, calling me 'perky', feh! I'm not 'perky'! Is that clear!

Not 'perky'! Just very alert. At any rate, she was just insulting me when I was suddenly pounced upon by that

big jerk. Not that it hurt or anything, it's just that he popped up without any warning! And I guess I had let my

guard down, but who wouldn't.

Well, anyways, I escaped his pathetic excuse for a trap and lead him off elsewhere,

so that Kagome and the others wouldn't try to interfere, like usual. He suddenly whirled around and gave me a

remark, one of the usual ones which natural I responded to in a watch-your- butt way. He came running at me,

but I blocked him with my _useful_ sword.

Sesshomaru started backing away, I guess he knew he couldn't win, no one can! Well, he suddenly

started bowing, pointlessly, which was very like him. He always does pointless things, no I take that back,

_everything_ that he does is pointless, the fact that he is living is pointless. For all I care, him _exsisting_ is just a

waste of flesh, or what little he's managed to keep. I mean, as much blood as he's lost it's a wonder that he's still

living! I wonder what would happen if I hacked off the other arm? And since he has the stupid healing sword,

why doesn't he just replace his arm? As I said, waste of flesh. Now, back onto me. I ran toward him with

Tetsaiga and attemped to relocate that head of hot air he has before smashing into a frickin' tall guy. I mean

_hello_, see a person with a sword running, move or get killed, not a too difficult concept. Well, I stand corrected.

This guy just didn't get it! period. He just could get down the stupid rule of moving. So I told him to, but he didn't.

Freak! Just who did he think he was? I couldn't understand why in the world he just stayed there, staring at me

with a slighty dissapointed look on his face. About that point Kagome and co. must have noticed my absence

and come to search for me. And they thought that I had allowed that arrogant brother of mine kill me. Me! Why

would they think that! I'm not weak, or rather, sometimes . . . but that's only on a new moon! It's different, than

what they think. I know that I'm pretty much a monster to Shippo, but that's only 'cause he deserves it. Anyway, I

was a little bit too distracted with this guy who had decided that staying put was his only option to see them but I

could hear them. And that kitsune's nerve! To think I'd be eaten by Sesshomaru was completely outragous!

Then Sesshomaru's girl, what's her name, Rin, I think, came running over to him, followed by the toad-thing. And

even for all the concern the poor girl was giving him, I swear he ignored it. Then the big man which I discovered

was a inu-youkai,picked me up -by the foot! Why had he picked me up, well, I'd fallen off his bulk, that's why.

Anyway, he picked me up by the foot and held me eye-level- he looked like me, more like Sesshomaru, though.

It was then that I figured out who this was, my father. But the strange thing was that he was standing there,

breathing! Dead. People. Don't. Breathe. Sesshomaru asked him the question that everyone wanted to know,

"Why are you living?" he said it all proper and such, but it would have been easier to just say it. He responded

with a statement of how he was dead. The thing that made me hurt a little bit was when he claimed that he

thought theat he liked it better that why. He crouched down next to Sesshomaru, after dropping me of course. At

that point I didn't care who he was, he was goin' down! He spoke to Sesshomaru a bit, Sesshomaru even

listened. But he made the mistake of trying to get away, Father, I guess, it's uncomfortable saying it, caught him

by the sleeve, the one which was empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I rewrote this one because I didn't like the other one, so it's gone now and I'm happy. Don't worry alright

people, the next one is going to be the story, alright? Good, I think that I'll just do story from here on out, how

does that sound? well anyway, I've got to update some of my other ones so I'll just get back to you guys, okay?

Now before I go off to update my others, I'd like you all to reveiw. Thanks for reading minna-sama! Please

review! Oh by the way, I'm sorry, but I can't write longer chapters, I've tried, but please stop asking for it, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I didn't forget you! I was just takin' a break, that's legal right? Right? Well anyway, someone gave

me another idea- no, no POVs. I shall Have fun with this . . .lots of fun . . . lots and lots of fun. Oh yeah and to

test my star thingies, I'm not cursin' you out, I'm merely testing, so don't be offended, if they show up, that is.

Okay? Thanks. On with the wonderful, beautiful, absolutely _boring _disclaimer

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Won't own it! Can't own it! Clear? good!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taisho was furious, Sesshomaru was angry, but hiding it of course, and Inuyasha was just letting it all go,

his mind that is. Taisho felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around to kill whatever it was and make it die a

_horrible_ death. He was surprised to see a long spider-like appendage resting on his shoulder. He stared

bewildered at the spider demon, Naraku smirking wickedly back. Taisho looked absolutely terrified but

Sesshomaru could tell he wasn't afraid of the pathetic lump of a demon, he was just acting. How he knew, well,

that was when he tried to wake his father up when he was a child. No matter how many times he pounced on

him and bit him, he had refused to wake. Finally, after about an hour of this, he had given up, and while leaving

he heard, in the sliest tone, "Leaving so soon?" With that Sesshomaru had been the one captured and pulled

close to his father, being forced to spend the rest of the day with him. Oh, he hated him for that. But Inuyasha

didn't know about the disguise and was beginning to think that his, big, bad father, was a coward. About two

seconds later, he was proved wrong, badly.

" Kami-sama, you're ugly! Exactly _what_ are you made of! And what's with the smug look, it's not getting

you anywhere." Any doubts in Inuyasha's mind had been permenately erased. An actor, that's what he was. An

actor and a warlord. Naraku was obviously outraged by this, but suddenly regretted it all with one sentence,

"Hey, you're the one that's been trying to kill my sons, right?" Taisho's eyes suddenly became rather, to

put it nicely -evil. "You're the one who's been trying to take my son's authority, aren't you?" His smile began to

match the evilness of his eyes, " The one who's decided to torture my youngest, and absorb my oldest, ne?

Heh, well I have news for you, yeah, I've been watchin' them, and just let me tell you, I'm vindictive. . ."

(vindictive means to go to far means to get revenge for those who don't know.)

Taisho made a graceful gesture to his boys, a sign that said, ' go, you don't wanna see this".

Sesshomaru took the hint and roughly grabbed Inuyasha's _ear_ and proceeded to drag him out of the forest and

back to where the tachi was sitting. He jerked him down and peacefully sat down next to him. Inuyasha, now

nursing his ear, growled at him, and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his brother,

"If you listen, you'll understand."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome blinked. Here was Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western lands, sitting

next to his brother without harming him and allowing the human child, Rin to sit on his lap. He stroked her hair

gently and whispered something to her. She nodded and left. The others still in shock that poor Rin was still

living. Inuyasha suddenly perked up, he heard noises coming from the forest, only this time it was Naraku, not

him or Sesshomaru. Taisho was obviously winning the battle.

"Oi! Where do ya think you're going? I'm not done with you!"

"Well, I'm done with you!" Did Naraku sound . . .afraid?

"Oh, I apoligize, but frankly, I don't care - you dishonor my children, therefore you dishonor _me_."

"And exactly what are _you_ going to do about it, old man?" Naraku sneered, apparently, trying to sound

threatening.

"Kill you." Simple as that.

" Who said that I'd let you!"

"Me." Taisho was on a roll.

Inuyasha was amazed by how calm his father sounded, the noises that they heard sounding like

someone being tripped and dragged back to do it again, and again, and again. Taisho actually sounding as

though he was having fun with it. You could tell that Naraku- wasn't. In fact, it sounded like Naraku was actually

trying to hide from the inu-yokai. Sesshomaru listened to the whole thing as though it was a daily ritual. He

seemed to be so used to it that it was a chore to have to listen. After a long while, Taisho and Naraku still hadn't

appeared, so Kagome began to make the tachi's 'dinner'. Miroku and Sango went off to find firewood, Shippo

went to get water, Rin had lead Ah-Un off with Jaken as she went to go get her dinner (she refused to take

anything from Kagome, something about wanting to be as strong as her lord) Kagome had come to the

conclusion that Sesshomaru had gone. . . hunting . . .thus leaving her and Inuyasha alone.

"Your father's amazing," Kagome said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess. He's much different than anyone had ever described him to me, I guess he's a bit . .

.happier and," He shuddered," I guess he's a little bit -evil."

"Well, you can't help that," a voice from behind him said. They both jumped, seeing Sesshomaru behind

them, he came and took a seat next to Inuyasha. Then looked at him, "he's always loved killing, as long as I can

remember. Mother became very upset with him once he named me, "he looked quite thoughtful, "she didn't like

killing, so apparently I inherit it from father," he looked at Inuyasha's expression. "You act more like him than I

do, though. He tends to curse. I don't. It's not going to make the situation any better." Inuyasha studied him,

"When is he going to stop?"

Sesshomaru's look didn't change, "Stop? Oh, yes. He finished with him a long time ago, father's hunting

now."

Kagome and Inuyasha's looks of disbelief seemed to make him uncomfortable. "Naraku's not dead. He

fled."

(about an hour later)

Everyone had returned. Rin was sleeping on Ah-Un. Kagome studied Sesshomaru, then something

came to her mind, if Inuyasha liked it, maybe . . .

"Sesshomaru," He looked up at her, she could see something in his eyes, maybe tiredness,

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like to try some ramen?" Inuyasha forced back a laugh, while Sango began

choking and Miroku just stared.

"Ramen? What is this 'ramen' of which you speak?"

She smiled and held her cup to him, "Here," she knew he wouldn't eat it, "I know you don't eat human

food, but maybe you'll like the small of it."

Instead of taking it from her, he growled. She blinked, duh! He could already smell it. She held back a

laugh, _I guess he doesn't like curry either . . . _

"Hello."

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Kagome shrieked, a hand patted her shoulder. She stared right into Taisho's eyes, "I-I'm

sorry!"

"Huh? Oh don't worry," he said, taking a seat between his boys, "I used to get that a lot." How could he

be so cheerful, this guy was unnerving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Another one done! this one's gotta be the longest one! Probably the best one too. I just _had_ to put

the ramen thing in there, it was calling to me. Anyway, I'm _very_ pleased with the way this came out, I mean, it

took a long time but it was lots of fun. Taisho's so funny. I bet that he'd scare Naraku out of his wits! Several

times over in fact! Now about that little clicky purple 'go' button- press it and tell me what you think! I think it's

awesome. Thanks for reading! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

That was fast, I'm bored again, so I'm going to continued my story. Yeah . . . Well in case you haven't please take a look at my newest story, Reincarnations.I like writing it . . . but that's not the point! I thank all of you who are reviewing, and strongly encourage the rest of you to do the same. I haven't even been drawing lately! (yes I'm an artist too) And I do that 24/7. Anyway on to the -disclaimer shoves authoress aside-

Disclaimer: This pathetic lump of flesh does not own Inuyasha in any way.

Authoress: hey . . .

----------------------------------------------------------

Taisho's lessons!

It was the crack of dawn, and almost everyone was still beat-down dead (as in sleeping). Of course, there was Sesshomaru and Taisho, who had stayed up all night having a glaring -not staring- contest. So far, Taisho was winning as Sesshomaru was losing reasons to be mad at him. He had been repeatedly reminding himself of his half -brother, it was now that he realized that it wasn't the hanyou's fault that he had been born- it was this guy's. So now he was building anger for his father and extinguishing hatred for his brother. Taisho didn't have to be mad, he was actually enjoying himself, seeing his son running out of thing to hate was quite pleasing. He suddenly reached out and stroked Sesshomaru's locks, smiling at him and allowing him to win (this was something he never would have done if he wasn't a father.).

"So, you tell me that Inuyasha can't swat a fly with Tetusaiga, ne?" Sesshomaru nodded, having seen his father's practicing before.

"And you were able to touch it," Taisho raised an eyebrow, suspecting him. Again, Sesshomaru just nodded. "Do you think I should teach him a bit? You know, make him more a challenge for you?"

"No."

Taisho studied him, he knew that expression, a hidden exaustition. He sighed, _so stubborn, just like his mother, and the rest of her family_. He gave him a look and asked yet another question, just out of fatherly instinct (yeah the instinct that all dads have that screams, 'I must annoy my child! I _must_ annoy my child!) , "And where is my fang?"

Sesshomaru sighed, wanted deeply to say, 'shut up old man! What point of 'tired assassin' don't you get?', but, forcing back the words 'die. . .die . . .die!' he just shifted and pulled out Tenseiga, and all it's -cough-useless-cough- glory. "So you did get it! How! I would never have thought Totosai to actually come up to you! Both he and Myoga had a tendency to escape me when danger approached. I guess they did get braver-"

"Father," Sesshomaru studied him, "Why are you here?"

"hmm? Oh yes, that. Well, I don't know really, let's leave it at someone screamed. Is that alright?"

"N-"

"Good! Now about those lessons!"

(when everyone's up)

"You want to teach me how to use Tetusaiga?"

"Yep," Taisho smiled, maybe Sesshomaru's description of him, (dense, thick-headed, stubborn, selfish, annoying, ignorant, arrogant, uncaring, illiterate, and other adjectives that were incomprehendable) was wrong.

"Why would I let you do that? I already know how to use it, and besides you probably can't even use it better than I can." Or not. Sesshomaru's look of, 'I told you so' felt awfully cold today, even in the nice weather.

"Can you devastate mountains and/or whole castles?"

"Don't give him ideas, my lord," came a sudden answer, this was followed by Taisho smacking something as it groaned and fell to the ground. " It's him alright, Totosai."

Myoga quickly regained his posture, as Totosai appeared. Inuyasha apparently suddenly became _very_ interested, " Shut it, flea! You can really destroy whole mountains?" This was followed immediately by Sesshomaru knocking on his head with the back of his hand,

"Were you blind when I showed you? I think you hit your head or something, tell me when it hurts. I'll know where to hit you next time."

Inuyasha roughly shoved his hand away, and continued to stare at Taisho. If he could learn how to do that he would surely kill Naraku. But he wasn't exactly what you would call, 'willing' to learn, it was more like a do or live without situation. If he did do it, he could kill Naraku, murder Sesshomaru, get the Shikon Jewel, and be a really awesome swordsman. And if he didn't, nothing changed. Now he had a choice, option 1 or option 2, difficulty? None.

"Alright. I'll let you teach me." Taisho gave him a suspecting look,

"If I teach you, I've got to teach your brother something too." That was the catch. Sesshomaru groaned and covered his ears, said something about not giving a care about Tenseiga or learning about anything that had to do with it, and that he could just have the 'stupid' sword back, Taisho ignoring him the entire time.

It was about midday when Taisho had persuaded (persuading meaning dragging Sesshomaru by the ear all the out to a clearing to practice, then promptly lifting him up by it claiming that _long_ ears suited him) the boys out to practice with him, naturally this rest of the group came with. Rin was forced to go, but came willingly to stop the 'evil meanie', as she called him, from hurting her Sesshomaru-sama. Taisho proved to be a good teacher, although Myoga and Totosai stepped in at the point when he was about to teach Inuyasha how to destroy pretty much everything within a fourth of a mile. Inuyasha was actually doing something right, too. Instead of actually letting him do whatever was taught immediately, Taisho placed his hands . . . claws and all, on top of Inuyasha's so that he didn't whack himself or something. Myoga and Totosai forced him to explain why too. Apparently, when he was first trying out Tetusaiga, he got it stuck in a tree, a rock, a wall, almost Totosai, barely missed Myoga (they all had a feeling that this was on purpose), he scared Izaiyoi, and basically ended the day smacking himself in the head and passing out because of it. Sesshomaru, as witness, proceeded to tell them anything that he left out, he did until he earned a whack on the head with Tetusaiga and an "Oops! Missed. Sorry, the other arm was the target."

After this chaos, Taisho went off to retrieve the 'missing' (aka: hiding under a rock exclaiming that he had 'crawled there for a reason') Sesshomaru. They really didn't see his practice, but they could tell that they were practicing by the frequent shouts of "oof!", "Ouch!", "Hey, you're a lot better than the last time I trained you!", and "Die!". And the most evident part that they had been practicingcame when they both returned. Taisho didn't have a scratch on him, and Sesshomaru walked over to a quiet area of green grass, lay down and didn't get up, or at least until after Rin started bawling, then he told her to be quiet, if he was lucky he could die in his sleep. It stayed that way until about midnight- quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Happy! Over 1000 words. guh. I'm tired, Taisho must be really happy. And if you didn't get the screaming part, it comes from the expression : A scream to wake the dead. Oh I've got a headache. Thanks for reading, please reveiw. If you don't understand something send me an e-mail asking me about it, okay? Please don't flame me. Thanks, look forward to chapter nine. . .and give me some ideas please! I'm out! And I don't want to stop this fic. AHAHAHAHAH! sleep-deprived, sorry. Ja ne. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Konnichwa! Another chapter! Yeah! I was kinda lost for this one, but I came up with something anyways, you know, a big part where some of the action is, yeah, that's in this one. Oh, before I continue, people tell me that Sesshomaru is OOC. Sorry, that's the way I picture him, I really don't care how people act or how they talk, it's more like what has happened to them to make them behave that way, I mean- come on, the guy's stuck with his mad, overly-happy, truely insane and bewildering father- who he's pretty much used to anyways. He knows what's gonna happen, so he tries to avoid it- off topic again-gomen nasai. Anyway, what I'm tryin' to say is that I see Sesshomaru differently than other people, so that's how he is in my story- but -ramble-ramble-ramble- Now onto the- gahhh! _It!_ that _thing_! The- the -the _disclaimer!_

Disclaimer: You guys shouldn't worry, if you watch or read Inuyasha and you're still sane, then I _don't own it_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Taisho's . . .fun

Sesshomaru woke at the crack of dawn, and seeing that his father was still sleeping, picked up Rin, kicked Jaken, and took the lead ropes for Ah-Un. Rin shifted slightly in her sleep. And Sesshomaru placed her on Ah-Un, Jaken following him obidiently. He suddenly felt as though something was wrong, his father would never had let him get away this easily, he was probably cutting him slack because he knew he was still sore fom yesterday. . . well, who cares! Might as well leave while he could, he had had enough of his brother and father to last him a life time. He tugged at the reins, leading the horse demon off with him, Jaken following him. As soon as they were about 1/4 a mile away, Sesshomaru looked back, something was wrong . . . He wasn't being stalked. Taisho was either ignoring him or extremely ill. He sighed and turned around to continue his pace, maybe Taisho had had enough of him, he certainly had had enough of Taisho.

Sesshomaru was suddenly flung forward, this caused by extreme weight coming at an amazing speed at him. Taisho apparently had let him get this far, that was it, Jaken leapt aside as Taisho got up and smirked at his son,

"Thought you could escape, huh?" He teased, "Just to let you know, I'm not done you, not yet."

Sesshomaru just couldn't take it anymore- he had let it pass when he was a pup, but now he had the power to harm his father, and that was precisely what he was going to do, and he was planning on inflicting pain- no- not just pain- _serious_ pain on the guy.

"You might not be, but I am!" With that he hurled himself on his father.

Inuyasha appeared with his troop out of the blue, they had all woken up to see Taisho sprinting, full-tilt off to the west, naturally they just followed. They were stunned as they saw Sesshomaru tackle his father. Inuyasha was suddenly under the impression that Sesshomaru was aways holding back when he fought him. To Taisho- this was a game. He occasionally delivered a nip or scratch to his son, but tried not to actually give him something that would actually hurt him too badly. Sesshomaru snarled at his father, attacking him from all angles that he could, not even bothering to use his sword. It was a while before he brought out the energy whips. At that time, Taisho suddenly got the feeling that Sesshomaru was actually giving it his all to kill him. Now that they weren't so close he could kick and punch.

The battle raged on until noon. The humans were entralled by the stanima the demons portrayed. It was then that Sesshomaru whipped out Tokijin. Inuyasha realized that Taisho was weaponless, or so he thought. They all recognized the sound of steel on steel.

"Ah, you've improved, my son," Taisho whispered.

"You haven't seen anything, _Father_," he spat the last word like poison. Taisho returned his look with a smirk,

"I think that you remember Sounga, ne?"

Sesshomaru dropped back, staring his father in the eye, _No,_ he thought, _no, not that thing again. How'd he get it? It's impossible, unless he went there and back. Iie, not again. What helped me last time? Him_, he cut his eyes at Inuyasha, _Why couldn't he have just stayed dead?_ Sounga gleamed in the light, the inu-tachi gasped. Inuyasha glared at it with all his might and edged next to Sesshomaru, pulling out Tetusaiga out as he took his stance. What would happen if the sword overcame Taisho. Inuyasha knew that it had some horrible effects. But didn't Totosai say that Taisho would never let Sounga take contol of him. Well, just to be sure, he stayed where he was.

"What are you two afraid of? Your own father?" both brother's recognized the change in their father's voice. Sesshomaru heard the demon bringing itself out, and Inuyasha saw Sounga glow. Kagome blinked, and opened her mouth to say something when Sesshomaru reached over and take something out of his pocket and whispered to him,

"Father, mother left these in my possesion. You don't want me to use them, do you?" Kagome strained to see what he was holding, she saw a glimpse of a bead, and that was all it took. Taisho's response was a snarl. Inuyasha was still in shock that Taisho had allowed the sword to take control.

"You leave me no choice, Sounga, you know what this does, I would strongly suggest releasing command.

_Oh, I've no second thoughts of that. You see, your dear father did not relinquish command easily you know, so he is merely a shell. In fact, this form isn't even your father's, _ Everyone heard this, echoing unnervingly through their heads. _ This form is actually, in fact, built from the other emotions that **you** and your father share._ Sesshomaru seemed to be oblivious to this, instead he slipped the something around his father's neck.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, nice and clearly, "Father, _sit_!" Taisho was hurled face-first into the dirt. And Kagome burst out laughing. Taisho shifted, lifted himself up,

"**Why you . . What _exactly_ was _that_ for!" **

**--------------------------**------------------------------------------

Taisho just needs a rosary doesn't he? Anyways, sorry, this wasn't exactly funny, but I like it. When I said that the body was formed out of the emotions that Sesshomaru and Taisho shared I meant that the whole body was consumed in hatred- okay- that's not there! Okay? I just couldn't think of anything else to put in there. At any rate: Dark Inu Fan; I think I get what you mean, but I was thinking more along the lines of when Totosai said that Taisho was hundreds of times stronger than Inuyasha. Oh well, anyway, Reveiws are awesome! Thanks for all your support! Please! I'm begging you! Ideas! PLease! Thanks for reading, Review.

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Konnichiwa! I saw a picture that inspired this one, your ideas are all great! . I've actually thought about the band of seven one. . . But I _have_ to do this first. Look at this picture; http/ then you'll get it. It's so adorable! -disclaimer hisses and attempts to escape authoress- Yeah, well, I hate you too! -shoves disclaimer up-

Disclaimer: She doesn't own it! I swear! She doesn't!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's impression.

Taisho had dissappeared for a while after that, still raging at Sesshomaru for putting the rosary on him in the first place. Kagome was still laughing, and for the first time since he had appeared, Inuyasha felt sorry for his father. After all, he was pretty big . . .alright, he was _huge_ so he probably had more force. After a while Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru,

"how long have you had the rosary?"

He raised an eyebrow, "When my mother died, she left it in my possession. She'd force him to wear it everyday, his command was 'sit'-" They heard a cry off in the distance, Kagome turned to look, and they heard Miroku, who had gone searching for Taisho, cry, triumphantly,"Aha!"Sesshomaru ignored the whole ordeal. "The mortal too. I guess that's the only thing mother and the mortal had in common." He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that woman! She was the reason _it_ was here. Kagome watched as he turned away and stalked back to Ah-Un. She cocked head head, if he hated them so much, why did he stay so close to them? The answer? His father. She smiled, they had heard from Kaede that Sesshomaru had always been close to his father, now she realized that it was true.

(about twenty minutes later)

Taisho growled at Sesshomaru as he struggled to- not take off- but _break _ the rosary. Inuyasha had concluded that if this guy couldn't take the stupid thing off, then he would- never-never-ever be able to. Sesshomaru merely examined him strangely, his head slightly cocked, as though enjoying his father's plight. He stood up, turned and walked back. Taisho glared at his back, _ no good, evil, uncaring, stuck up, conceited, freak! . . . Just . . . like. . . his. . . mother. . . Kami-sama, he's starting to act like her now. He's always looked like her, but this is unbelievable. Not gonna happen._

"Sesshomaru," He said, his mind no longer on the rosary, and gestured him to come to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and lead him off towards the forest. He gently turned him around and bent down to be eye-to-eye with him.

"Sesshomaru, is there still no one you care about?"

"Father, I've told you many times over that there is _absolutely_ no one I care about."

"No wife, ne?"

Sesshomaru could have strangled him, threw him in a pit, set the pit ON FIRE and laughed at Taisho's burning corpse, "no."

"Sesshomaru, you do need an heir," he said reasonably.

"I'll find one sooner or later. Not many Inu-youkai find having one arm appealing."

Taisho sighed, this was hopeless, everything was hopeless, there was no point in even trying, so what came next? What parents do best- scolding.

"Sesshomaru! Get some emotion in your life, will you! I can't believe you! How old are you? 900? and still no lover!"

Sesshomaru's response to this, "no." Taisho forced back a snarl thinking vigorously; _do not strangle, do not strangle, do NOT strangle!I_

_"_Exactly who are you going to have rule the western lands?"

"Me."

"Sesshomaru, I am living." _do not strangle, do not strangle, do not strangle!_

_"_Yes I'm aware," Sesshomaru studied his father, knowing that he couldn't keep this up much longer.

_Oh forget it! **KILL HIM!**_ Taisho lost it. Yep, the whole thing- Hello, calm, happy self -whoosh- bye! The inu-tachi had absolutely no problem whatsoever hearing the roars issuing that forest. they included;

"**ONE DAY YOU'LL BE WOUNDED AND WILL ANYONE CARE? IF YOU CAN NAME SOMEONE PLEASE DO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MY SON! THE HANYOU AT LEAST HAS EMOTION! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I WOULD HOPE SO! YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY LEARN SOMETHING! KAMI-SAMA! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK OF THIS! YOU'RE DISGRACE TO THE-**" silence. Sesshomaru actually smiled out of pure embarassment, holding the triumphant Rin by the foot behind his back as she giggled,

"Jaken-sama! The big meanie looked funny when he saw Rin! he looks like Sesshomaru when Rin hugs him!"

(what happened)

While Taisho had been preoccupied, Rin had found a way onto her lord's shoulder, coming eye-to-eye with him. He was stunned to silence, but not when she had appeared, more around the time when she looked back at him. Proving that she was not a practice dummy dressed up like a little girl. Then, she just leaned forward to Sesshomaru's head and kissed him.

She kissed him.

Taisho's first thoughts, _what just happened?_

Sesshomaru's, _Kami-sama, Why me? _

(normality, yup, it sucks doesn't it people?)

"What was that?" Taisho stared at his son.

"er-um-People not caring- not believing that I'm your son-being a disgrace to our kin. . .continue." Sesshomaru stuttered, feeling like a pup who had just plunged into a lake while his father was teaching him to swim.

"No, _who_ was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The girl."

"What girl?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"I see no girl, father!"

"Don't make me do this. . "

"Do what?"

(thunk) "So where's this girl?"

"There is NO girl!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Father!"

"You, stubborn little. . "

"Hey, big meanie!"a little voice cried from the blue.

"Wait it's _that_ girl."

"Rin, shut up!" This was hissed.

"Yessir."

"So you know her!"

"I don't assoiate with humans. Rin is a-a thing! Rin you are a _thing_, correct?"

"If that's what you say, milord, but everyone else calls me human."

Sesshomaru gave her a play-along-with-it look. But instead of shouting at him, Taisho started laughing. when he finally caught his breath, he grinned happily at his oldest son. "So this is Rin, ne? Rin, are you a thing?"

"Yep! Lord Sesshomaru said that Rin was a thing, so she is a thing."

"Ah, I see. Well, we haven't met properly, Rin, I'm your Lord Sesshomaru's father. You may call me 'Taisho' if you like."

"Hai, Taisho-sama! Why were you mean to Sesshomaru-sama then?"

"Because that's my job, okay? Now how 'bout you leave me and your Sesshomaru alone."

"Hai, Taisho-sama!"

Taisho watched Rin run off, "I see what you're doin', my son. Don't worry!" He laughed, "You have time!" Sesshomaru growled at his father, and for the thousandth time, covered his ears(or what he could) and tried fruitlessly to block out his fathers laughs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAH! Chapter 10! I've never continued a story this long. Anyway, this one might be a bit weird but I love it! I hope you guys can make out the arguement! And for those of you who didn't get it, when Taisho said, "you have time." He meant that Sesshomaru had the time to wait for Rin to grow up so that he could marry her. Yeah, I like that pairing. Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait, school's been in the way- I had to make up a test, do oral language(this sucked because my partner forgot his lines), science homework, and we just ran a mile in P.E.! Well, I'm glad to get this posted! Even though my legs are all stiff and sore. Now, I know Sesshomaru is OC in this one, but hey! that's what makes it funny! Ideas please! REVIEW-reviewreviewreviewreviewreview-review! Please! I beg of you! Thanks! Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you people SO MUCH! Trust me, I physically screamed and sprinted down the hall when I saw that I had a HUNDRED reviews! I must record this date: everyone, as if now, 11/12/2005, at 7:22pm, I offically have one hundred reviews! AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! you guys make me _so _happy! this fic is dedicated to all those who read and review THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!

Disclaimer: the authoress is too busy screaming about her reviews to own Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning of Taisho's tale

Inuyasha watched his brother start _singing _to drown out his father's voice. He was _so_ _not_ related, to-to-to either of them in fact! They-they-they were both insane, either that or Taisho had driven Sesshomaru to insanity, yeah that's right, insanity- uh-huh. Sesshomaru would _never_ do that, ever-ever-ever-ever-ever. He felt unbeivably sorry for his brother suddenly. He was drawn from his thoughts when the ground started vibrating, non-stop. He looked up to see that Sesshomaru had stopped singing and was torturing their father, I think you can all guess how,

"SITSITSITSITSITsit!sit! sit, sit" He paused to hear the groans of agony from the newly formed crater next to him, shaking slightly.Kagome was bawling with laughter, Miroku held a look of pure pity, and Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara(Kilala) were just gaping. Rin stared in horror, while Jaken in misbelief. "Come here, Rin, Jaken. We're leaving,"he shuddered, "now." He whipped around to be thrown face first into the ground, Taisho glaring at him from above, and so the war raged on,

"You're just like your mother!"

"Good!"He growled getting up out of the dirt, "At least I know where I got _sense_ from!"

"Why you little-"

"Little what? I'm _your_ son, whatever _I_ am, _you_ are too."

"I'll smash your face into that dirt so hard you'll never see anything but it again!"

"Well, then, you'll just have to join me! Won't you!" Kagome blinked, no good would ever come of this, maybe she should stop- "Don't worry, Kagome" She turned to see Totosai and Myoga staring back at her, "They're making up, like you and _him"_ Totosai jerked his thumb toward Inuyasha, who was gaping at the two raging youkai, at each others' necks now. But she knew that this wasn't anywhere near making up.

"I despise you," Sesshomaru snarled.

"Feeling's mutual."

"So it is,"

"It is."

" You are useless to this world and have no reason of living. And I've got a tale to _remind_ you of!"

"Oh really, and that is?"

"When you got killed, my father."

"Ho, you critize(sp?) me on that as well?"

"Yes, of course. If you had acted rationally, you would have taken the mortal, picked her up, then ran out of the fire, oh but, I forgot, you _had_ to be heroic and go to fight a _mortal_ and _die_ in the fire." Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"I was dying and I knew I was! What is the point of trying to live when you know you not gonna!" Apparently, Taisho was not about to let his son win this arguement. Sesshomaru studied him, seeming to have known the answer for years,

"Him,"He said softly, gesturing toward Inuyasha. Taisho shut up, it was true, very true. Now that he thought about it, if he had thought it through, Inuyasha would've probably had it easier.Inuyasha meanwhile was still utterly and completely lost, why was Sesshomaru yelling at Taisho, why about him? And was he actually trying to stand up for him? Lost. Taisho looked sorrowfully at him, sighing he nodded, then cuffed Sesshomaru over the head.

"He's right, I suppose I wasn't thinking when that happened, I should of. Well, you're here that's all that counts, ne?" He smiled good-naturely. And pulled Inuasha into a hug, who was now more confused than ever. Inuyasha's ear twitched, and to everyone's surprise, Taisho's did too, as though responding, and Inuyasha hugged his father back. Now understanding that he was safe. Sesshomaru watched from his spot, knowing that his father was as much of an idiot that you could ever find, but when you got hugged by him, you basically _had_ to forgive that lump of fur. Miroku suddenly coughed, Taisho let go and looked at him with that, yes-we-are-having-a-moment-here-what-do-you-want? look.

"I just wanted to ask, how _did_ you awaken, milord?" Taisho cocked his head and thought about it,

"Before I answer that, might I ask who you might be? Along with the two women and the. . . snack?" Shippo shuddered, and Kagome and Sango couldn't help but feel as though Taisho was the tiniest bit evil.

"I am a monk, milord."

"You're not listening, are you? Names would be nice. . "

"My name is Miroku, sir. And this is-"

"I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, thanks," Sango snapped, stepping away from Miroku, "I am called Sango, the last of the demon slayers."

"Ah, so you are, and this one?" Taisho inclined gently toward Shippo.

"I'm Shippo! And I'm a kitsune! Not a snack!"

"Of course you could be. . "Taisho whispered to himself, ignoring Shippo's glares, "And this young lady here would be. . . "

"Kagome Higurashi-"

"You're not from here, yes, yes, I know." Kagome studied him, were her clothes _that_ big of a giveaway. Miroku cleared his throat again,

"Now, that we've all been introduced, would you kindly tell us how you awakened?"

"Well. it is quite a tale-" Sesshoamru suddenly hissed.

"So, you'll tell the mortals, but not me? I understand father. You are still too trusting of humans, you know you should really-"

"Quiet, you." Taisho sat down and folded his legs, and the others followed the gesture. " You see, I am fully aware that I should be dead, but, a little birdie told me that my youngest son was in need of help, and that little birdie wanted to see her son as well, but she was a bit more concerned about his safety. Kinda like the other one who's more demonic than I'll ever be." Sesshomaru seemed to jerk slightly at that statement. He had found a nice tree to sit in and was currently holding Rin on his lap to prevent her from falling, seeing how she wanted to stay up with him, and refused to stay with Jaken. Kagome and Sango found it rather amusing, while Shippo just pictured a big white dog with even bigger teeth.

"At anyrate, she told me to do what I could, told me, might I add, meant threatening to give me pigtails, and braid them. But that really doesn't matter, you see, I simply. . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, a cliffie, oh, I'm terrible. Yeah! one hundred reviews. . . YEAH! Anyway, Let's take a vote! Who wants Izaiyoi in the story? Who wants Sesshomaru's mom? Who wants both? Oh and sorry people, I've gotta end it sometime, probably in the next two or three chapters, unless you review, then it might be in the next four or five chapters. I know that I overdue the 'sit' thing' heheh, can't get enough of it. They all sure argue a lot. Taisho's a big softie, and my sister, Gryphon wings,(no account, shall make one soon though) have agreed that Taisho could have grabbed Izaiyoi and run, without fighting and survived anyways, but, that's our problem. (sigh) How do you get the stupid stars to stay! and same with the little 'equals' and thing above the six at the top of the keyboard? Help me! Ja ne! Review please! And vote!


	12. Chapter 12

No, I'm not dead, just...busy... I've been doing a lot of stuff on my deviantart account, You know, putting up pictures, drawing pictures, I guess I kinda let the story crawl under a rock... but! Yes, but! I've put up a picture of Taisho! And one of Krad, and one of Link, and one with 19 people in it, and a whole lot of other junk. Do you know what would make me write faster? If I got some more pageviews on deviantart! I've only got, like, 9! (sobsob) You guys like me, though. (sigh) on with stupid, nasty, horrible, and any other words that I can't think of right now since it's about 5:30 am. disclaimer:

Disclaimer: If she owned Inuyasha why would she be writing fanfiction about it?

-------------------------------------------------------------

The family reunion

"Simply _what_," Two voices came in unision, one was soft and deadly the other hissed. Taisho apparently took the hint to shut up and not look anywhere but the ground,

"We were worried about you," The softer one whispered, it's owner coming into view, long black hair trailing behind her.

"_You_ were worried, human," The other spat, her long hair tied and on her shoulder in a low ponytail, "I was merely _annoyed_ with your absence, trying to run again, ne?" Taisho growled something and stood up, dusting himself off, he seemed to have a conversation in growls and quiet barks now staring her straight in the eye. She returned them, then ignored him, walking over to Sesshomaru. Izayoi walked over to Inuyasha. They both seemed to question their son.

"It's hard not to run when you have two women bickering the way that you do." Taisho remarked, absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"Well, you should've thought about that _before_ you married the human-"

"I have a name, you know."

"Do I care? No." Sesshomaru sighed, then took her hand and led her off elsewhere, apparently reasoning with her. They heard them 'talking' in the same low growls and barks that the demon had spoken to Taisho. Taisho sighed, then turned to Izayoi, who gave him a look.

"What is this about, my wife?"

"Your _second_ wife," she snapped. Taisho returned her glare with a, put up, shut up, one. He growled something under his breath,

"Okay then, my _second_ wife, what is wrong?"

"You."

"I'm always wrong." he said flatly, "What else?"

"Her." She gestured to the noise coming from the forest, which Inuysha was wondering about, he thought he heard a yelp come from it, one of...pain.

"She's always wrong too, why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?"

"Izayoi," warning tone.

"Taisho," ticked off teasing.

"Izayoi," louder this time.

"Taisho," mimicking.

"_Izayoi,_" Almost in rage.

"...Taisho." Dead.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN!" She smiled, apparently having gotten her way. Inuyasha groaned and looked at his father knowingly, that was how she got him to do anything, He remembered a similar time,

"Inuyasha, go to bed."

"But-"

"Bed."

"Okaa-san."

"Inuyasha."

"Okaa-san..."

"Inuyasha."

"Okaa-san."

"Inuyasha."

"Okaa-san," that was when he started to get annoyed.

"Inuyasha."

"Okaa-san." He could only do it so long.

"Inuyasha."

"Okaa-san..."

"Inuyasha." She could do it for hours.

"FINE! SEE! GOING TO BED! SLEEPING!" He would normally stomp off about that time, and he would always hear quietly,

"I love being a mother."

Now he could see that she used it on Taisho too, he wondered it it had driven him so mad that he had ripped out any hair...he had. Taisho growled slightly, while she began to lecture him about something nobody else could understand. Miroku sighed, and they all turned to look at him. He looked up, then whipped around to take Sango's hand,

"I'm sorry," he whispered gently, he had a secret and everyone could tell, "I'm sorry Sango, I cannot take your hand in marriage if we are to have fights such as...them." He shot the arguing couple a look. Just to hear a laugh from Taisho, Miroku raised an eyebrow as he picked her up, bridal style, and happily listened to her screams.

"It's the joy of marriage," They all jumped, and saw that Sesshomaru had returned with his mother, she gave a gentle smile. Sesshomaru gave them all a 'you have been warned' look and reached up to touch a rip in his flesh the claw mark disappeared under a mass of silvery hair as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has been look... who's she?" Rin cocked her head at the woman in front of her.

"She's your-?" (sessh's mother)

"Rin. is. no.one." He growled.

"Well, surely-?"

"No. One."

"Oh, really. Rin? That's her name, ne?"

Rin nodded happily, thinking that she was doing the right thing, "Rin is Rin, but is also no one 'cause Sesshomaru-sama said so." She smiled.

"..." Sesshomaru decided that they were near a lake, and, if he tried hard enough, he could drown himself. He was such a good assassin, it would be no problem killing himself...but he hadn't tried before...Well it's always good to try new things...right? He growled and scooped her up, muttering something about that darned woman and her sudden appearance to make my life miserable. Quick as lightning she swept out and caught him by the scruff of the neck, turning him to face her, Rin, cocked her head, still confused about what was going on. Had she done something wrong? The lady had never said who she was, where she came from, and why she was here.

"Gah! Baka! Sit!" Izayoi screamed, Taisho having put her down.

"Yah! One second, hold on! Kami-sama, you women drive me mad!"

Kagome blinked, "eh? But Sesshomaru said that his mother- and you- you're not- so how...?" Izayoi studied her, then ignored her. Suddenly, Kagome was under the impression that Inuyasha was much more like his mother...annoyingly similar. Taisho looked up, Sango saw the look in his eyes of a beast protecting its young, he leapt from his hole -coughcratercoughcough- and knocked Sesshomaru's mother out of the way. Catching his son, and looking him over in an instant.

"Didn't I tell you your mother was an evil women? Didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But for your information, she was-"

"I don't care what she was doing! What I care about is your safety!"

"She's my mother! Okaa-san! Besides, she was just-"

"Killing you? I've known her a lot longer than you have, my son. I know what she thinks!"

"Father, she was-"

"I _know_ what she was doing!"

"Father. You're insane and I know that, but would you let me talk?"

Taisho glared at the lady in the tree, lying there as though nothing had ever happened, and the human was just trying to figure out why she wasn't harmed. They were quietly talking to each other, sending gentle insults to each other, not at all like the ones that they shouted at Taisho.

"Alright," Taisho said, hesitantly.

"Mother was cleaning me, cleaning, c-l-e-a-n-i-n-g. She accidently nicked me when grooming my hair, you know how she has that thing against combs.

"Oh don't worry about it," The beautiful woman cooed, " He's always been trying to find some way to rid himself of me since you were just a pup."

"I'm not trying to rid myself, just trying to make you disappear for the rest of ever, I wouldn't wish you upon anyone else, it's enough that you torture me." He snapped back.

"Now, torture isn't exactly the right word," She hissed.

"Well, excuse me. You're _both_ like murder to me!" tick...tick...tick...PING!

"**SIT**!" Both women, glared in the same place.

"That'll teach him," Izayoi said.

"That's what you think..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this one's kinda whoopy-daisy but I'm really freaking out here, I need name suggestions for Sesshomaru's mother, it's hard to type Sesshomaru's mother every single time. I need more- you guessed it- ideas. I think I'll draw a picture of what I think she looks like and post it on deviantart, it'll be up in a week, along with the cutest chibis I've ever drawn- for those of you who aren't convinced, I made Sesshomaru- smiling. Oh yeah, I rock. But, it's not up yet and I am sad. People there don't like me...not like you guys do, you guys like me...what am I doing wrong? Please review, sorry 'bout the uninteresting chapters. Ja ne, myfriendswho careaboutme! Remember- reviews-ideas-reviews-ideas! Got it! Good!


	13. Chapter 13

Um. . . hi. I'm updating. So. . .erm.. . DON'T KILL ME! I've been reading manga after manga, my sisters and I have over . . .now . . .about 70 manga books, we have Chobits, Fruits Basket, DNAngel, Yugioh, Juvenile Orion, .hack, Ranma 1/2, Dragon Knights, Princess Tutu, Toheart, Azumanga Daioh, Fullmetal Alchemist and Inuyasha. That's 13 different series. I just got the newest DNAngel and Fruits Basket, both of which are overly awesome books. And since my little sister just started Fullmetal Alchemist, I just finished the third book of it, good good. The third Ranma was pretty good too. Haha. I read so much manga. Hahaha! Anyway, Sesshomaru's mother name is now, Seieiabo (say-ay-a-bo). I just threw the names you guys gave me together, sorry to those who don't like it but that's kinda your problem isn't it. Well onto the evil disclaimer. . .disclaimer (shudder) disclaimer (shudder) disclaimer (shudder) (goes on like this for quite a while)

Disclaimer: (shudder) She doesn't own Inuyasha. . . no . . . not at all. . . .Thank you lord above!

D-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------D

Disaster and Baths

Taisho Glared at the two women. "Anyway," he growled, " before you two-"

"Sit."

(snarl)"_Women_, showed up-"

"Father," Sesshomaru hissed, " Let's just get to the point." He sat back on his heels, Kagome could have sworn she saw a slight smile playing on his lips. His mother, behind him, had a slightly amused look. "Who did you bribe and how important was he?"

"For your information, I didn't bribe anybody this time."

"So you did last time?"

"..."

"You did, didn't you?"

"That's not the point! Anyway, I found a passage leading to the netherworld, and while you two boys were. . .'banishing' So'unga I happened to escape, that's when you saw me, in spiritual form. I got distracted when I saw you two. And I happened to forget about my body. . . like the first time I did it. Oh yes, that time I met up with a girl who seemed to be a demon who controlled wind. She was looking for 'Lord Sesshomaru'," he gave Sesshomaru a glance, " She claimed that I looked like him. And she looked like she was single. . . ."

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru snarled, back up in the tree he had been in before, from the look of it, Rin had climbed back up into his lap, it was like her designated spot, "just to let you know, I'm not getting married."

"That's what you think. . . ."

"Father. . ." None of them had ever thought that Sesshomaru's voice or attitude could get any more deadly (except Seieiabo, of course, I mean, she raised him). Inuyasha glared at him, and he glared back, now knowing that Inuyasha trusted the old man. He jumped down, landing beside him, Inuyasha was up on his feet with his sword out in a matter of two seconds.

"Sit down, I'm not going to kill you. . . yet at least." He sat down, folding his legs and taking Rin off his shoulder where he had placed her, and she stayed there, like a bird. While Izayoi started arguing about her asking him to _help_ Inuyasha, not torture him or his friends. While they were going on with that, Sesshomaru, whispered something to her and she seemed to calm down, folding her arms, she glared at him. . . .non-stop, both of them, Sesshomaru and Taisho. Seieiabo finally got up from where she was, sighing she gestured for the other girls to follow her.

"We're going for a bath, human. You coming?" She reluctantly nodded, sending the two one last glare and getting up to join the others.

"I have a name you know-"

"'Course you do, anyway- Human. You boys should take a bath as well." Miroku glupped,

"You know, how 'bout you three go! I mean, I already had a bath yesterday!" He nodded frantically. Inuyasha could tell that he was just desperate to get away from them. Of course, Tiasho and Sesshomaru could also tell. They both stood, Taisho gestured for Inuyasha to come with them. Sesshomaru gave Miroku a look of, 'What? We don't bite. . . .hard. . .' He turned and followed Taisho in the opposite direction of the ladies.

(Bathing grounds -or- hot springs( if you perfer)

Taisho and Sesshomaru set to work prying off their armor.Sesshomaru lifted off His tail, which he put down next to him, Taisho having already done so with his two- this earning a look from Inuyasha, and was answered by, "Yes, it comes off." Inuyasha sheepishly took off the fire-rat haori and hakama. leaving his underclothes on and watching the other two. Taisho was taking off armor that you couldn't even see, and Sesshomaru seemed to be finishing up with his. Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshomaru could wear so much armor without being lopsided! He never even knew that Sesshomaru owned any more armor than what he wore daily! They each had enough armor to go to war. . . . tonight! By the end of the Taking Off of the Battle-Gear Ceremony ( Having been so afffectionally named by Inuyasha), They each had a nice neat pile

(Junk in pile, yeah, I'm gonna tell ya)

Taisho's collection: Two wrist guards, a breast-plate, spiked shoulder guards, two tails, knee guards, ankle guards, sash, So'unga, So'unga's sheath, and boots.

Second layer: Under breast-plate, rough wrappings (tied around the foot), shoulder pads, wrappings (arms this time) ankle pads, and knee pads.

Third layer: Haori, hakama, another sash, and a small bag that contained a few pictures, some herbs, and money.

Fourth layer: underclothes. (don't know what they're called!)

Sesshomaru's collection: one wrist guard, (Inuyasha'd never seen it before, and later found out that he didn't wear it when he was fighting him) spiked armor, breast-plate, tail, and boots.

Second layer: A whole lot of wrappings, and his haori and hakama.

Third layer: underclothes.

(okay, back to the bath)

Inuyasha kept himself almost completely underwater, occasionally asking about some scar on Taisho. Sesshomaru seemed to have plunged himself underwater and just popped up again, then disappeared once more. Taisho studied him, his long locks appeared to float, making it look like some kinda of seaweed or-

"Inuyasha," Taisho looked back at him, with an indifferent look on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that there's a jellyfish in here?"

"A what?"

"Jellyfish."

"In here?"

"Yup."

"Where?"

"Right there."

"FATHER!"

"Oh sorry. That's your brother."

Sesshomaru glared at him, then at Inuyasha, then disappeared again.

"My mistake, "

"Eh!"

"It's a woman."

"FATHER!"

(meanwhile the girls were suddenly interrupted by the following)

"I KILL YOU!"

"Calm down Sesshomaru! It was a joke!"

"DIE!"

"A joke!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I-"

"JUST SHUT IT!"

"Mind your language!"

"WHAT POINT OF SHUT UP DON'T YOU GET!"

Seieiabo looked up, she smiled, "That's my boy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter, yay! I should be doing research, on history day. Does anyone know anything about the Japanese Cultural Reformation? Yup. That's my topic! If you know anything could you tell me? I'm lost! Well anyways, I explained some stuff, did something and what is the name of the stuff wore under the clothing on the guys? Wouldn't Sesshomaru look like a jellyfish if he went underwater?

My opinion on the fluffy thingie on Sesshomaru's and Taisho's shoulder : I don't know what the heck the thing is but people argue about it being a boa or a tail, quite frankly, I don't give a rip, so therefore I called it a tail that can be removed. Get it? I really don't want to get any mail arguing about the fluffy thing, okay? Trust me, you look at reviews sometimes and they're arguing about it. Oh well, REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Konnichiwa! I haven't been on in _evvvvaaa_! But I've had forty-bamillion things dumped upon me and can now type in PEACE! 'K, well, lemme update you. My deviantart page has aout 286 pageviews, and I hit straight 'A's on my report card, I've gotta go to this family science night (I'm _too_ good of a student, they make me so busy T-T) Well, I competed in the History Day thing, lost, but competed! My Exploritorim is done, family science night concludes it. No more essays, no more big projects, just. . .MATH! I hate math! IhatemathihatemathihatemathIABSOLUTELY HATEMATH! Oh! Last quarter of the year! Whoot!

Disclaimer (Which I hate almost as much as Math, but! not quite) : Don want. . .well. . .yeah! Don't want! Don't own!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brothers. . . . .kinda. . . Family. . .more like Battle Grounds. . .

Taisho blinked, they were fighting, already, this early, in the _morning_! He couldn't have done anything to Inuyasha, but he might have damaged Sesshomaru, well, they did train with bamboo poles. . .which are hard. . . .and easy to hit things . . .like, oh, take a guess. . .heads.. hmm, how could those too fight so much, what did Inuyasha do to Sesshomaru that caused so much conflict? Or vice-versa? Time to find out!

"Boys? do you mind? Some of us like sleep. And what, might I ask is so important that you must engage in full battle, this early?"

Kagome blinked, she studied the radiating light above her, _darned happy sun_, she sat up to glare whoever had decided to open his or her mouth and cause any kind of noise whatsoever. . .Taisho merely glanced at her, and hurled himself, with a rather disgruntled expression to his feet. Then she blinked at the two half-brothers before her. Sesshomaru took this chance to drop Inuyasha's collar/rosary and turn his cold glare onto his father. Taisho suddenly growled, and then Kagome felt that her morning attitude was nothing compared to this guy's. Taisho immediately saw the problem. Inuyasha was still asleep. He must have said something stupid in his sleep. Idiot.

"When will you two decide that you're siblings?"

Sesshomaru studied him, very carefully and slowly. "Never."

Taisho returned his glare. Then strutted over to his eldest and firmly dragged him off behind the trees that had taken so much beating now. Sei twitched and sat up. Grumbling non-stop about living, humans, Taisho, Sesshomaru, humans, mortals, weaknesses, swords, more humans, the world having far too many mortals, yeah. The usually hatred toward life. . .morning. She glanced toward Kagome who was staring in the direction of the dog demons. Awestruck. How could someone actually _get up_ and not kill anything in the first 26 seconds of being in the state.

About twelve minutes later, why twelve? 'cause I like twelve. They two Dog demons returned, neither showing any sign that screamed, "This is my caring father/son, that'd do anything to help me." Instead, it kinda looked like, "This person next to me will magically dissappear! Watch! one, two, three, POOF! they're gone! Don't mind the blood." Sesshomaru seriously looked like he'd seen better mornings, seeing as his usually beautiful hair appeared to be everywhere _but_ his head, and Taisho looked like you suddenly malled him with a bucket of ice-water. What expression did they share, not just the "POOF!" one, but the disgruntled, unsatisfied, uncaring, bothered beyond reason, imensely annoyed, irritated, die-now, he's-still-there, expression.

Inuyasha had decided to wake up, wondering why the other to were beaten up and growling.

"You two must resort to fight every time something goes wrong. Now, what did the hanyou do to upset you so much that you decided his deathday?" Sei flipped her hair lazily between her fingers, suddenly whipping out a brush and combing the whole thing.

"He lived." Sesshomaru stated eaily, rubbing his sore ribs, and Kagome vaugely wondered how dog demons fought, after all, Taisho appeared to have what seemed to be a bite-mark conventiently hidden by his wrist guards.

"Alright, what happened before that?" Sei just seemed to accept anythinng her son said, just like someone would accept wind. Inuyasha, drearily started,

"I guess I called him a filthy-"

"That's great," Izaiyoi interrupted, also combing. _Taisho must have liked girls with long hair_, Kagome pondered, noticing a shared feature, besides the rosary fact. Taisho growled, Then promptly grabbed both boys by their haoris and dragged them both off to the beaten forest.

"Don't hurt them, Husband! " Izaiyoi cried after.

"I'm not gonna hurt them! They're gonna hurt each other!"

"Okay," Sei lazily called after, "Don't help!" Kagome stared, nothing could get to these two, they seemed stubborn yesterday, but today it was as though they switched, up-side-down, side-ways, vice-versa, and then sat back down.

"What's he gonna do?" Miroku asked, he had apparently awoken a while ago and already had a fire going as it licked at the end of his garb. Sei reached out and pulled him slightly away from the fire, not liking the scent of burning. . .monk. . .

"He's gonna _make_ them get along." She and Izaiyoi nodded. Then turned back to their grooming. The demon-women, gently brushed all her hair into a low pony-tail (think Itachi (Naruto) then folded it over, as Sango observed, seeing as it became a decent length now, swaying loosely at her rump. The humans suddenly had the striking feeling that they were oblivious to the loud cursing and hissing going on from the soon-to-be-non-existent forest.

"Answer the question! Why do you hate him?" (watch, I'll help you) (taisho)

"I don't have to answer anything if I don't want to!" (sesshomaru)

"Well that's to bad, ain't it!" (Inuyasha)

"Cram it, hanyou!"

"_You_ cram it!"

"You both _shut up!_ Now listen! What do you have against him?" (taisho)

"He's an idiot." )

"I'm not an idiot! You _are_ a filthy-" (guess)

(hisss)

"Oi! We're here to settle this! not make it worse!"

"_I'm _a -"

"Ha! So you admit it! Nyaah! You're a evil, dirty, stinkin', rotten, filthy-"

"Alright! That's enough! "Sei got up, "If he keeps insulting me in such a way then I'll-"

"But you know it's true. . ." Izaiyoi shot her a look, and the others suddenly felt the ground. .. .shake?

"Don't _even_ start with me, _human_."

". . . I think I shall. . ."

(hisss)

Needless to say, the Inu-tachi didn't sleep that night. And during the day, they gently discussed the situation and the shikon jewel, and blocked out the arguing from both sides. They only stopped when a large figure sat down next to Miroku. Taisho had apparently lost all hope, and therefore gave up. Sango studied the demon, rubbing his temples and muttering to himself, then hugged him. He just looked at her, and then returned it, and so started the group hug. And so Taisho joined the conversation.

---------------------------------------------

Sorry it sucks beyond reason guys! Wahhh! I'm sorry! Soooo sorry! But I've gotta get back into the feeling, and I've just lead myself into an idea! Which is. . .good? Yeah, good! oh yeah! I'm 'choirfolk' now! Fear teh CHOIRFOLK! At anyrate, I updated! Yay! Be happy! And I appreciate the 13297 hit that you guys have granted me with! Oh and REVIEW! If you want more that is. . .


	15. Chapter 15

C'mon guys! Two reviews away from 200! Woowww! Whoot! And I wish to thank ALL of you for the 16276 hits guys have given me! Oh! Wow! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! ;P You're awesome! All of you! I mean I was reading my story last week and I was like, "Ahahahahahaha! Hey, this is funny! Who wrote this? Oh. . .um. . . I needa update. . .they're gonna eat me. . ."

Disclaimer: -points- it's there isn't it. -smiiile- I. Don't. Frickin. Own. It. -smiiiilllee-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jewel shard hunting. . . . .with Taisho. . . .if he pops up that is.

Taisho cocked his head. "Shikon Jewel?" The others nodded. "Lessee, Shikon Jewel, Shikon Jewel, Shikon no Tama, Shikon no Tama. . .uuumm. . .Ah!"

They all perked up. What would Taisho know about the jewel?

"Nope, nothing." -Sigh-

Inuyasha looked up, "Now that you mention it. We better be going, if we wanna find the jewel shards sometime in the near future." He glanced back to Izaiyoi who studied him, "What?"

"You'll be leaving? " She looked imensely sad. Inuyasha frowned, obviously he also had a weakness for his mother. He sighed,

"Yeah. We hafta find the Jewel Shards before I join all you guys."

"You saying we're old, mutt!" Sei growled from somewhere behind Izaiyoi.

"Nah, just you and the old man." two hisses filled everyone's ears. Apparently dog demons were very proud of their age. . .enough to defend it at least.

Inuyasha stood. "Well, it was nice finally finding out who the heck you were, old man." Taisho blinked. He cocked his head.

"So you _are_ leaving?"

"No, we're going for a walk. Duh. Bye." Kagome glared.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggg!" They all looked back, Sei had apparently tackled her son and was currently crushing his ribs.

Rin giggled and pointed "Lord Sesshomaru shouldn't have decided that we had to go! Looks like his

Kaa-san's gonna miss 'im!"

Indeed Sesshomaru was having _slight_ problems with his mother. Who _was _in fact, crushing his ribs along with every other bone that had ever existed. A motherly hug. She let him go, and wiped a tear from her golden orbs. Sesshomaru hissed. Even Kagome found this amusing, seeing as Inuyasha appeared to be having the time of his life.

"We really should go, Taisho-sama. So, um, it was nice meeting you. . .um. . . .bye?" She waved, as well as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, Kilala mewed (Inuyasha was busy.) Kagome watched and Taisho's eyes seemed to widen and he disappeared. Sei perked up and stared upwards, her eyes also widening. Izaiyoi looked questioningly after both of them, then sighed.

"They must've found something to play fetch with." Sesshomaru growled. She looked at him, confused.

"Why're you still here! Go on! Shoo! You know that you want to join! Go on! We won't tell anyone, will we guys?" He snarled. Kagome blinked, Inuyasha took off his mother, big time. She shook her head and turned to leave. Glancing over her shoulder to see Izaiyoi starting to wander off.

---------------------

After some time, she looked at Inuyasha.

"D'you think they left?" Inuyasha returned her look with a skeptical one. Then pointed in the demons' general direction.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Ahahaha! haha! No." He continued walking. Kagome shook her head, _idiot._ She heard a snarl and looked behind her. Quiet tapping noises. Miroku also turned around and studied the road. Then looked at her and nodded. Sango didn't even turn around.

"Inuyasha, your brother's back." She stated as though it was the weather. Inuyasha didn't even bother,

"I know."

"You're not gonna stop him?"

'Nope."

"Why not?"

"What'll that do?"

"oh. You're right."

Inuyasha whipped around just in time to block a kick. Wait a second! Sesshomaru didn't kick too much, that was why he owned a sword-sorry-two swords. He blinked and saw that it was a young dog-demon, not Sesshomaru. He had two stripes running down his face as though they were tears, and they were blue. His long locks were pulled back into a ponytail like Taisho's only without decorative chopsticks. That and he was wearing a much lighter set of armor. Inuyasha blinked, what the HECK! First the old man, now his _clones_! what would happen next? Would Sesshomaru decide that he needed to wear a ponytail in honor of their father!

"Where is Taisho-sama!" The boy hissed, pulling his foot from Inuyasha. He had a relatively high voice and was judged (by Miroku) to be in the age catergory (by Inuyasha) Slightly Older Brats. Apparently a new regiment.

"Oi! leave the Hanyou be!" A much older looking youkai without any markings called. He looked like he'd seen better days. His armor was a quite a bit more decorative then the boy's and he had two decorative chopsticks in his ponytail which he let two strands of hair fall from on each side of his much longer, drooping slightly, ears.

"I'm sorry about my pup. He's just happy not to be with his sister." Inuyasha looked at the small demon, now realizing that he was about 8 inches shorter than himself.

"That's fine, how old is he?"

"I'm 200!"

"He's 156."

"200!"

The humans behind him were baffled. Inuyasha looked behind him,

"That's about 13 in human years." They all sighed. Thank Kami-sama for the only part of Inuyasha's talk that was useful.

"We're looking for Taisho-sama!

"In fact, we are. You see. He had awaken and disappeared, we need to find him." Inuyasha paid no attention to the pup. He just ignored it.

"Ah, I see so why didn't you bring your daughter?"

"She has to tend to our home, you see, my wife died having this one." The pup was glaring at Miroku who returned the glared and had braced himself in a subtle way, Sango anixously shifted her boomerang. Kagome rolled her eyes at the two, as if the pup was gonna hurt them, he was probably still in training and was weaponless. What was he gonna do? The pup bared his teeth. Long fangs stuck out on each side.

"So what're their names and how old is your daughter?"

"My daughter? She's 400 exactly, marrying age now, and her name is Shika. She wishes to marry the lord Sesshomaru." Kagome blinked, wow, someone _could_ like him. " This is Hika. Their mother named them. I do believe that you've had some contact with our lord Taisho, though."

"Ah? Yeah, he was just here. He's probably off hunting demons or eating birds or fighting something. . ."

"Oh! Good! Which way did he go!" Miroku glared, how could they have a friendly conversation while this little runt just glared.

"Oi! General! What're you doing here?" They all turned to see Taisho himself, covered head-to-toe in what appeared to be demon blood, guts and dirt.

"Ah! Taisho-sama!"

"I told you! We grew up together! Lose the honorifics!"

"That's not the point Taisho-sam-"

"Ah!"

"I mean, Taisho! You must come home!"

"Why!"

"WHADDYA MEAN WHY?"

"Well, I don't feel like going home right now!"

"That's too bad, isn't it Taisho-sa- I mean Taisho!"

"What's happened that's so inportant?"

"Your heir's engagement!"

-silence-

"Oh, that would be important. . ."

The inu-tachi was speechless. Sesshomaru? Getting engaged? To who!

"Ah. . .um. . .who was he getting engaged to now?" _Apparently it's not the little girl. . ._ Taisho thought quietly to himself.

"That's the problem! He won't choose someone! That's why _you_ need to choose _for_ him!"

"I thought I cleared that law. . ."

"He is almost out of marrying age!"

"Meh. . . . this means I hafta go, doesn't it?"

"**Yes.** **_Taisho-sama, that means you have to go!"_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! There! Nah, I'm not pairing him with some OC. okay guys? Hmm. . . .who will Taisho force upon him? I. . .really. . .dunno . . . .um. . .Review! And Erm. . .tell me who. . . .yeah. . . .REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't! I'll die and then you'll have no ending! haha! Um. . .yeah. . . and sorry for the Whoop-di-do chapter. Hika, Shika, and the General are mine though, please don't use them without permission. thanks Do you like 'em? I mean, I don't usually put OCs in my stories and they'll own BARELY be in here so don't Kill me okay? I feel bad for putting them in. Oh well, you guys don't mind right? RIGHT? **_REVIEW_**


	16. Chapter 16

I will hereby discontinue all stories on this account. Don't bother sending me flames and hate about how I should finish and write because I'm not going to do anything but ask you to read this.

I am no longer, and haven't been, interested in these stories and such anymore. I am a human. I am not an eternal writing mechanism. This account was great 2 or 3 years ago when I was shy and a good writer, but I'm not anymore, and I don't intend to be. I'm not as spontaneous and funny as I used to be, so sorry, but I matured. The bottom line is, I don't care about anymore and will not continue to listen to these "Update, update"

I'm very sorry to do this and, it does hurt to tell the truth. But I've moved on In my life and I am no longer interested. You can make your own ending for them. I will not. I will put this at the end of all stories.


End file.
